


Oikawa fucked up, again.

by 1ThatYaoiFanGirl1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista Hinata Shouyou, Cafe AU, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, customer oikawa tooru, haikyuu au, oihina au, oikawa fancies hinata so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1/pseuds/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1
Summary: On Christmas Eve Oikawa tooru was trying to find a place to sit in while he had to wait for Iwa-chan. He stumbles upon a cafe and meets this adorable guy dressed in a Santa outfit. Without even noticing Oikawa started to form a crush on the younger fellow.





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold tonight, the type of cold everyone wouldn't want to spend a minute of their time outside, when you would run into a shop if you were waiting for someone to pick you up. Yet Oikawa had to wait half an hour till Iwa-chan will pick him up - it was eight at night and he knew Iwa-Chan was still working but he had to pass where Oikawa was the now yet Iwa-chan finishes work in twenty minutes - and Oikawa didn't see any shops open, even though it was Christmas Eve he would of thought at least one shop would be open, to his luck none was. He gave a sigh of defeat as he walked over to a step of stairs that wasn't touched by the white blanket of snow, as his bottom touched the concrete he pulled his phone out playing one of those alien games he had on his phone. After ten minutes he received a text message from Iwa-chan saying that he’ll be another twenty minutes because of last minute Christmas work. Oikawa gave another sigh but he just went back to his game. After five or so minutes two guys that looked about his age walked by him, chatting about something about a café? The young man with the silver hair started to talk loud enough that Oikawa could hear most of him. “Wasn’t Hinata so cute in his Santa outfit? I’m surprised that he is working till ten as well as Kageyama’s…It was nice seeing the two of them after so long though as well as everyone else.” Wait, there’s a shop open, he could finally get some heat! Oikawa started to walk up to the corner that the two guys came from and started to walk down the street, seeing one shop having a light glowing from it while all the other shops was pitch black. He reached the shop seeing how it was a coffee shop called ‘Karasuno: black crows”.

As Oikawa walked in he noticed how there was only three customers in the shop as well as one staff member maybe a second who might be in the back. As Oikawa was about to go to the counter he saw a sign that read ‘just take a seat and wait’, so he took a seat at one of the table booths he scanned the shop seeing how one of the staff members who was wearing a Santa suite – which wasn’t like the mall Santa suites but the one that you could mistake as pajamas - was cleaning up a large table with dirty cups, seeing how he was bringing the last of the dirty dishes to the back and coming out after a minute or so, the staff member was about to go back to washing the table down until he noticed Oikawa, having a look of embarrassment that he didn’t notice the new customer in the shop. He went straight to the table Oikawa was at; Oikawa couldn’t help to notice how young the guy looked, he looked like he was sixteen because of how short he was and how his face still had baby fat on it. 

“Hello, I’m Hinata. Welcome to the Karasuno black crows! We are known for our cakes as well as our wide range of coffee. What would you like to have?” The boy seemed awfully energetic from just asking someone what he would like to have, Oikawa thought for a second for what he wanted and after a moment he decided.

“A large hot chocolate please.” The boy gave his head a nod saying he’ll go get It made and with that he went to the coffee machines, making Oikawa’s hot chocolate. Oikawa couldn’t help to keep his gaze on the boy – or man – as he worked on the drink for him. When he started to turn around Oikawa stopped looking at the guy and went on his phone, he saw the cup that held his hot chocolate being placed softly to the table following a small box having a tag that wrote ‘Merry Christmas!’ on it. Oikawa looked up to the worker wondering why he was getting a small box – which would probably contain cake in it seeing how there was icing on the lid slightly, Oikawa doesn’t know how this kid managed to get icing on the lid – because he didn’t ask for it, that’s for sure. Hinata just smiled as he looked held his hands on his hips. “A group of friends of mines came in and my fellow co worker and I baked a cake but we made too much and we have to get rid of it by tomorrow so we are giving every customer who comes in a slice for free!” Oikawa slowly opened the lid of the box looking at the slice – a big slice if he says so himself – that had a reindeer design and a candy cane on it. Oikawa gave a small smile to Hinata before he took a sip of his hot chocolate welcoming the heat to his still cold body, he heard Hinata telling how much he had to give him and Oikawa pulled the money out just telling the ginger to keep the change. The boy gave him a smile and soon left to clean the unfinished dirty table and asking the few other customers if everything was to there liking. The way the boy smiled was something Oikawa couldn’t help to want to take a picture of; the smile just screamed happiness and it was a genuine smile, not just one that you give to seem nice to someone. Oikawa finished his hot chocolate as he looked down to his phone he saw a text message from Iwa-chan telling him he’ll be getting him in five minutes, finally.

Oikawa stood up holding onto the handle of the box containing the cake inside of it and started to walk out of the shop before he heard someone saying ‘wait’ behind him. He turned around seeing the boy walking over to him with something in his hand, “here take this, twenty percent off for the next time you come here!” It wouldn’t be so bad if he came here again actually...Before Oikawa left he wanted to ask the guy one question before he left.

“Say, chibi-chan, how old are you?” Chibi-chan was the right thing to call him after seeing how he was holding the urge to not scream at him for insulting his height but couldn’t say anything because Oikawa was the customer. The boy took in a deep breath but let the ‘chibi-chan’ leave his mind as he answered Oikawa’s question. “I am twenty…Grand King.” Wow, was that supposed to be an insult? Ouch, it hurts, hurry call nine one one. It amazed Oikawa though that he was only two years older than the shorter one. Oikawa just let out a chuckle and gave the younger one a pat on the head, “See ya about, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa then left the shop gripping onto the handle of the box as he walked to Iwa-chan’s car that was around the corner.

He spotted the car straight away and walked slightly faster, seeing how the snow was getting heavier by the second. Oikawa sat down on the passengers seat as he buckled himself in. He looked over to Iwa-chan before he could even say ‘hello’ Iwa-chan decided to talk first. “What are you even blushing about Shittykawa, don’t even say it’s ‘cause of the cold because that grin on your face is telling a whole different story.” Wait, he’s grinning possible because he gave chibi-chan a pat on that super soft hair?

Shit, what has he got himself into this time now?


	2. Chapter 2

How long has it been now, four months? Yea, it’s been a month since he saw chibi-chan on Christmas Eve. During that time Oikawa has always been thinking about how soft Chibi-chan’s hair was even though it was wild, how Chibi-chan’s sweet voice sounded, how Chibi-chan seemed to be the most gorgeously cute guy he has ever met and how he wore that Santa suite made him look even cuter! Oikawa would of went back to that café but the only downside was that he couldn’t remember where or what it was called, he remembered something to do with crows but that was the only thing he remembered sadly. 

“Oi, Shittykawa. Hurry up or you’ll be late.” Iwa-chan said making Oikawa get out of his trace of thoughts, Oikawa looked over to his childhood friend seeing him looking slightly annoyed as he sat behind the wheel in the car. Oikawa looked out of his window seeing the building that he worked at, after a few moments thinking what was happening Oikawa finally –finally! - Clicked. “Sorry, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa didn’t know how long he was in his own world but by the expression on Iwa-chan’s face he assumed it was for a long time. Oikawa quickly got out of the car saying a ‘thank you’ and a ‘goodbye’ to his friend, waving him off as he drove away. The brunet quickly scolded himself in his mind and went to the building that he answered calls, give some advice and repeat with someone else. As Oikawa went in the lift to take him up the many flights in the building he waited in there with one other person who looked strangely familiar, has he ever met someone with grey hair before? As Oikawa worked through his mind thinking if he has he heard a tiny cough, looking over to the only person who would of coughed. The man - even though he had grey hair he looked about his age – was on his phone using his white hand as Oikawa noticed the guys hand was in a cast, “Hello, Hinata, how have you been?” the male hummed after waiting a moment for his chance to talk, “That’s great to hear, sorry to announce that I can’t take part but I would still love to watch you guys after so long?” A smile appeared on the guys face, as he must have got the answer that he would of liked to hear. “Fantastic! Daichi and the rest of us might come and get our lunch from Karasuno tomorrow before the game. I’ve got to go, Hinata. See you soon, bye.” The guy hanged up, stuffing his phone down his jacket, he took in a deep breath as the doors to the lift opened, he soon walked out becoming a other face to Oikawa again. The doors soon closed going up more flights, thinking what he should do for lunch today. There’s always that restaurant down the street…the doors soon opened to the floor that Oikawa worked on, he walked out going straight to his office, as he walked by every female – a few males as well - would greet him a ‘good morning, ‘ some having a faint blush on their cheeks or some having a tint of lust in their eyes, they went on with their work though because even if they were the most beautiful person Oikawa wouldn’t even spare them a glance of love. Oikawa knows that everyone thinks he is Asexual, because most of the people who hit on Oikawa would make anyone else say yes in a heartbeat but Oikawa wouldn’t. Oikawa wasn’t Asexual; it’s just that no one has really caught his eye. He still had his sexual drive which he would release it by having sex with someone who he would met in a bar after work and then forgetting the person the next day, he’s always found being in a relationship pointless, back in high school his girlfriend dumped him because he focused to much on volleyball – which he still does not as much though –that bitch would of focused on putting makeup on her face, even though she looked even more prettier without it, she shouldn’t have the nerve to complain at him for playing something that he was passionate about it. He didn’t even want to date her from the start, he only did that because they were pals and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. He’s twenty-two and he hasn’t dated for four years now, honestly he doesn’t care all that much about dating, no one has ever caught his eye that he would think about asking them out…until recently with Chibi-chan, he’s just so unusual to everyone else, even if it was just a short conversation they had it felt amazing to talk to him, he looked so bright and happy comparing to other people he has met in his life.

“Ka…Oikawa!” The brunette quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up from his seat – how he managed to get there with the fact that he was in his own world amazed him – seeing none other then his co worker, Kuroo, still having his famous bed hair - which probably hasn’t seen a brush in ages – as his hazel eyes scanned over him while his chuckle sounded in Oikawa’s ears. The black hair male swung on his seat taking a sip from the mug he had on his desk and then he put it back to the place it sat a minute ago, Oikawa waited till he spoke knowing that he was taking his sweet time to do so. “I’ve got these two pals who work at a café around the corner, they were telling me that they were gonna be playing a game of volleyball after they finish their shift with other guys that we knew in my high school days, one of our setters though managed to hurt his left arm…Soooo I was wondering if you could be one of the teams setters tomorrow?” Tomorrow was Oikawa’s day off, he hasn’t played a game of volleyball with different people for a few months now and everyone he knew was busy doing something, better doing something active then sitting in all day. “Alright Kuroo-chan, just send me the time and place later on and I’ll be there.” With that the two went back to their work, well sometimes Oikawa would go check news about the recent updates of some of the volleyball games that was happening the now…

 

“Oikawa!” Oikawa was sort of glad that Kuroo was there - he accidentally got to the park that Kuroo told him to come to half an hour early thinking traffic would be crazy it wasn’t though for some strange reason-. Kuroo wasn’t alone though; there were two others with him, a guy that reminded him of an owl and a young woman with blonde hair chatting to the owl man. Oikawa walked over to them, giving the short woman a smile when he made eye contact with her, seeing how a blush settled on her face amused him. “The others are coming in ten minutes, I got the message from Noya though so they’ll probably be twenty minutes. Well, guys if we have to wait that long we better warm up the now.” 

With his hands held up in the air he couldn’t help to turn around looking at the cat and the owl trying to catch their breath, “I won!” Oikawa would be used for Iwa-chan usually beating him but considering the fact that Iwa-chan wasn’t here gave Oikawa the chance to win once in running. “Looks like they are finally here.” Kuroo stated as he looked at the crowd males and only one beautiful girl walking towards the four of them, once the group was close enough Kuroo started to walk towards them, shaking hands with a few giving others a hard pat on the back. Oh my, could that be who he thinks it is? Is that Tobio-chan? It was and the face the younger made noticing Oikawa was there made him look like he just had the worst day ever. “Ohhh my, the King of the court is making such faces to me after the many years we haven’t seen each other?” Oikawa placed his hand in font of his heart acting like the face Tobio-chan gave him had hurt him but the grin on his face was telling a complete different story. Before Kageyama could say anything back a loud thump was heard, there stood Kuroo and the owl guy stood side by side gripping onto the volleyball – which they probably smacked against something to get the thump noise-. “Now, Yachi-san organized everyone into their teams, so don’t be a pay in the ass for the team you get put in.” Kuroo gave a small glance to Kageyama as he let Yachi organize everyone into their teams. The small blonde quickly got the setters first, Oikawa, Kageyama and this guy called Kenma. Oikawa didn’t remember any of the people in his team called but he swears his heart stopped when he saw who got put in his team.

The ginger walked over and brought his hand out to Oikawa, wearing that big smile on his face that Oikawa saw during his time at the café the shorty worked at. “Nice to meet you again, Grand king!”

He remembers him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it looks like they seem a bit OOC, so if they are I'm extremely sorry! (Also sorry about my terrible spelling mistakes)
> 
> But looks like our dear chibi-chan also remembered Oikawa!
> 
> If ya have any ideas that I could use please tell me!
> 
> Also you'll probably or probably not see more barista Hinata, I'll see how it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG A OIHINA FANFIC
> 
> PRAISE THE LORDS
> 
>  
> 
> But thank you if you have read this and if ya want to please give me some feedback.
> 
> (There is more chapters coming up guys it's because AO3 is being a bitch a not letting me show 1/0 )


End file.
